Ducklair Tower
'Ducklair Tower''' is a skyscraper located in Duckburg, which appears in the Disney comic series Paperinik New Adventures. The tower is named after its owner and designer: Everett Ducklair. External appearance Ducklair Tower is an imposing skyscraper of 150 floors (actually 151, counting the secret floor). The top of the tower hides an interstellar spaceship. There are several terraces, the largest being on 75th floor (rented to Channel 00), it's rectangular and is the place where the Duck Avenger defeats the Evronians for the first time. It is 723 meters long, which makes it the tallest building in Duckburg. It has an area of 350000 square meters and its construction costed 64 million dollars, a very low cypher that has been questioned by several Duckburgians, Inside, there are fifteen public elevators plus a private one that can reach the top of the building in merely seven minutes. Inside Entrance Ducklair Tower is equipped with highly sophisticated security systems. Therefore, it does not require the constant presence of guards, to such point that for a short period it remained guarded by a single person: Donald Duck. The armored door is a great anti-intruder mechanism. The shell-shaped gate is made of polymorphic metal and, thanks to this characteristic, when closing the two parts come into contact and merge so the closure is hermetic. In the hall, there is also a computer system to control the visitors called Reactive Management Guests Analyzer (ARGO, from its acronym in Italian). In PKNA # 2, A.R.G.O. is the first to recognize Everett Ducklair when he returns from Dhasam-Bul, recalling the dog Argo who, in Homer's Odyssey, is the first one to recognize the hero Ulysses upon his return to Ithaca. Secret access The tower has several secret entrances. Some are hidden in the monstrous gargoyles decorating its top and allow the access to the secret floor. The gargoyles also keep sealed a portal to another dimension, as seen in PKNA #38 "Nella Nebbia" (In The Fog). Other secret access is a subway tunnel in the water supply tank near Donald's House, which takes to the basement of the tower. Not even the Duck Avenger nor Everett know exactly all the access points, the only one who has this knowledge is Uno. Secret floor In PKNA # 0, Donald discovers that the tower doesn't have 150 floors as stated in the blueprints, but 151. The 151th floor, also known as the secret floor, is tucked between floors 149 and 150. Inside is the mainframe of artificial intelligences Uno and Due. You can access the secret floor from: * one of the gargoyles placed outside. * the elevators, but only if Uno allows it. * downstairs, through a lineup of safety measures, that can be manually operated. Basement Ducklair Tower is even bigger than it seems; it can be likened to an iceberg, as the emerging part is just a fragment of it. There are many underground levels with huge laboratories and warehouses used by Everett to carry on his projects. The basement is explored by the Duck Avenger, Stefan Vladuck and Angus Fangus in PKNA #16. External links http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ducklair_Tower